sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel the fox
Samuel belongs to Cleo Kress. General Info Age: 21 Full name: Samuel Emmet Animal Type: Fox Gender: Boy Alignment: Good Dislikes: People that are quick to judge Likes: Jazz, Ramen noodles, and long naps Personality Samuel is the laid-back kind of guy, his confidence oversees his bad habits. He's relaxed and calm in life situations. Samuel's level-headed, and accepts things as they are. Its really hard to get him angry, but when he is.. He can tend to loose self-control. Samuel has a bad habit of flying solo and tends to get into a lot of trouble because of that. He doesn't like to admit it, but he can't do his work or life his life without his friends. Samuel like to tinker and build things, but their normally weapons. Appearance Normally Samuel's hair is combed back, and a single stubborn strand dangles about. He wears a reinforced red coat that comes down to his knees. He's often decorated with guns and ammo when he's on a mission. Abilities ''' Samuel doesn't have any powers, but he has serous accuracy and great defense. He doesn't quight remember where he learned how to shoot or defend though.. Besides that, Samuel is pretty intelligent, and has a knack for building destructive objects. '''Backstory Samuel was kidnapped by an organization only known as the Vipers. He and a dozen other Mobians were tested and prodded with needles until the Vipers got good results.. You see they were trying to enhance a normal Mobian's abilities, a super soldier if you will. Many died from the experiment, but Samuel survived, with horrible consequences. Due to trauma, Samuel lost his memory of his past life, and soon forgot who he really was. To keep the soldiers under control, the Vipers installed a chip into the brains of each subject. For many years to come, Samuel served as a tool of destruction under the Viper's hand. Until one fateful day, he was assigned to take out a group of agents called the Delta squad. The squad itself consisted of five member at the time: Angel, Jazz, Fury, Piper, and Jackal. He had almost managed to kill Fury, but Fury deflected the bullet and got hit in the arm instead. In her own rage, Jazz sent an electrical current or an EMP, knocking out Samuel, AND the chip in his head. He was later dragged back to the Delta squad's HQ for questioning, perhaps it was guilt, or something else.. But the team eventually found out the Samuel had amnesia, and accepted him into the team. Since then he's been an agent of justice, and maybe one day.. he'll remember. Trivia -Samuel's original look actually made him look like a punk, and was actually inspired off of Neo from the Matrix -He's one of the youngest characters, being that he was created 2014 -His birthday is on June the 24th -Fun fact! Part of the reason why I created Samuel was to have a new villain among my OC's Art JazzandSamuel.png|Jazz and Samuel untitled_drawing_by_jazzthecat33-d88oclu.png|Admit it, I was right and you were wrong (I'll add more later..) 'Theme ' Category:Foxes Category:Male Category:Good Category:No Powers